Keep Me Warm
by Blue-Eyes-Baka
Summary: UsUk; short fluffy story. Arthur wakes up in the middle of the night, freezing, but pretty soon his husband wakes up to keep him warm.


It was still dark when I opened my eyes after five hours of unsuccessful sleeping. I just couldn't fall asleep, and I wasn't sure why. There wasn't anything bothering me, I wasn't stressed and I wasn't sick. I just couldn't sleep.

I yawned and turned around, staring at the clock. The bright numbers told me it was half past midnight, no wait, now its thirty-one minutes past midnight. The curtains had been left open and I could see the sky, cloudless, illuminated by the stars and the crescent moon. The moonlight shone into the room and cast shadows across the floor, revealing the mess of clothes haphazardly thrown around the room. I shivered slightly, pulling the covers up around myself tighter.

I felt shifting behind me as my husband moved in his sleep, and for a moment I was jealous of his bliss. How dare he fall asleep while I'm here, aching all over and freezing cold, so very exhausted yet wide awake. I nearly laughed at the stupidity of that thought, and turned around to face him.

Only to come face to face with his back.

I sighed and rolled my eyes in irritation, sitting up. Alfred had one arm slung over the side of the bed, the blankets only covering his waist. His mouth was open and he was snoring, his hair a mess falling over his face. I smiled to myself and draped the blankets over him better, suddenly becoming aware of how cold it was in the room.

Alfred muttered something and turned around, tangling his legs in the blankets. His arms moved, as if he was trying to reach for something, so I took advantage of the situation to lie down next to him. His arms immediately wrapped around my waist, pulling me against him.

He muttered again, a small smile appearing on his face. He'd stopped snoring, but now he was holding me tightly against his chest. I couldn't move much, so I tried to make myself comfortable. His arms were circled around my lower back, and I could hear the steady rhythm of his breathing and his heartbeat. I closed my eyes again.

I think I was close to sleep, because I lost coherency in my thought process, but not enough to realise how badly I was shivering. Suddenly, I was snapped back to reality when Alfred moved again.

This time, he rolled onto his back, one of his arms ending up slung over the edge of the bed again, the other still securely around my waist. I rested my head on his chest and snuggled closer, as close as I could to him, to his warmth.

But I was still shivering, and glancing back at the clock told me it was now one o'clock. When I looked back at Alfred, I was startled to find him staring at me.

Alfred smiled before asking me in a quiet voice, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," I replied in an equally quiet voice. "I didn't wake you up, did I?"

Alfred shook his head, turning onto his side so he could pull me closer with both arms. "You're shivering, sweetie," he said, sounding concerned. He held me tightly and rubbed my back, kissing the top of my head. "Are you cold?"

"Freezing," I replied.

"Where are your clothes?"

"I don't know, wherever you threw them," I responded, poking him in the chest. Alfred chuckled and pulled the blankets up around us. When he was satisfied with them, he nuzzled my neck affectionately.

"I'm sorry, Arthur," he said, smiling and kissing my forehead. I smiled in return and kissed his lips quickly, pulling away before he had a chance to respond. Alfred smiled again and placed one hand on the back of my head, holding me in place as he leant forward and captured my lips in another kiss.

His other arm wrapped around my waist and pulled me even closer, my arms circling around his back and clinging tightly. Alfred tilted his head and poked my lips with his tongue, but I just smirked into the kiss, deciding to be a tease.

With an irritated noise, Alfred pulled away. "That's not fair, Iggy," he said, pouting slightly. I giggled quietly, smiling at him.

"It's one in the morning, Alfred. Wait until later to do that, okay?"

"You usually don't complain when we do it this early," Alfred pointed out, his hand running slowly up and down my spine.

"Yes but I'm really too tired," I said, kissing his nose. "In the morning, okay, sweetheart?" Alfred whined but didn't make any further complaints. I moved closer to him, resting my hands on his chest and closing my eyes. I could finally feel myself falling asleep, and as Alfred pulled me closer and kissed the top of my head, I couldn't help but smile.

I don't remember when I fell asleep, but the next time I opened my eyes, sunlight was pouring into the room. I was no longer cold; but rather, warm and safe, in the arms of my perfect American husband.


End file.
